Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 064
| director = Naoki Hishikawa | storyboard artist = Naoki Hishikawa | animation director = Ken'ichi Hara }} "Signs of Doom, Part 3", known as "Towards Our Future" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and the last episode of the first season. It is the last episode of the Dark Signer arc. It first aired in Japan on June 24, 2009. Due to Wiraqocha Rasca's effect, Jack is blasted from the Duel. Now, only Yusei can save the world from Goodwin and stop the King of the Netherworld from reaching New Domino City. Summary The Turbo Duel The Duel continues with Yusei and Jack dueling Rex Goodwin, while Crow remains out of action. The King of the Netherworld proceeds to draw closer, sending his minions to attack Yusei and Jack. Akiza and Luna fend them off with Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon. With the King of the Netherworld fast approaching, Goodwin says that once it reaches the shrine, the Signers will be sacrificed and darkness will reign; but first, they must take some destruction. Yusei says that no matter what, they will keep fighting. Jack agrees, saying that they will not give up. Goodwin begins his turn. Yusei, Jack and Goodwin's SPC go to 10, 9 and 6 respectively. Yusei realizes that Goodwin will attack Jack, seeing as his field is open. Jack plays "Fiendish Chain", negating "Sun Dragon Inti's" effect and stopping it from attacking or being released. Goodwin reminds Jack of what the latter had once said, "no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely" and refutes it by saying that people fall into loneliness easily and that loneliness is death. Before death, a person thinks about neither his friends nor himself, much less about bonds and that it's an obvious thing since he falls into death alone. He offers to return Jack to his former self, when he was King of Turbo Duels, by restoring his feelings of loneliness and despair. Using the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca", Goodwin reduces Jacks Life Points to 1. With Jack's Life Points below 1000, "Demon's Chain" is destroyed, allowing "Inti" to attack Jack directly. Goodwin invites Jack to look at and feel the death before his eyes and orders the King of the Netherworld to sacrifice him. The King sends a blast across the city in the direction of the Duel, causing Jack to lose control of his Duel Runner. Goodwin asks Jack if he feels death and despair, but Jack replies that he feels despair and loneliness, but only because death isn't before them. Jack then crashes into the geoglyph flame and flies off from his Duel Runner, excluding him from the Duel. As he leaves, he tells Yusei that, even though his Duel Runner is no longer beside him, his feelings are. Jack then looks at the face-down card that he had Set earlier. Crow adds that even though their Life Points are at 1, their feelings are at 10000. Leo and Trudge encourages Yusei to win. Yusei vs. Goodwin Yusei continues the Duel, saying that he has received everyone's feelings. Goodwin asks Yusei if he is trying to lessen the fear of death before his very eyes. He then sets one card and ends his turn. Yusei takes his turn and draws a card. Yusei's SPC go to 11 and Rex's SPC go to 7. He then activates Junk Archers effect, but it gets negated and destroyed by Goodwin's Trap Card Passion of Baimasse. Yusei then summons Shield Warrior with 1600 DEF and ends his turn by setting one card face-down. Goodwin mocks him by asking if Shield Warrior is everyone's feelings. He then tells Yusei that defense is meaningless against Wiraqocha Rasca, telling him that he shall let Yusei taste death and loneliness; that there, bonds don't exist. Rex takes his turn. Yusei's SPC go to 12 and Rex's SPC go to 8. He tells Yusei that he'll take him where Jack and Crow are. He then activates his Earthbound Immortal's effect and reduces Yusei down to 1 Life Point and his SPC down to 9. Goodwin tells Yusei to feel despair and death, but Yusei says that he will not be discouraged, not yet; saying that, as long as there is hope, he won't despair and the support for that hope is the bonds he shares with his friends. Yusei takes his turn. Yusei's SPC go to 10 and Rex's SPC go to 9. He activates the Spell Card Speed Spell - Angel Baton to draw two cards at the cost of discarding one after. He then summons Debris Dragon with 1000 ATK and Special Summons Sonic Chick from the graveyard due to Debris Dragon's effect with 300 ATK. He then tunes all of them together and Synchro Summons Stardust Dragon to the field with 2500 ATK. Goodwin tells him that this is as far as Yusei goes because his ATK Points are too low. Yusei denies it, saying that through his friends' bonds, hope will not be weakened. Goodwin asks what he means, which prompts Yusei to activate Crow's Trap Card Blackwing - Bombardment which increases Yusei's ATK by 2500 due to Blackwing Armor Master's ATK. Yusei then destroys Sun Dragon Inti and due to Stardust Dragon's effect, the white dragon is not destroyed. Rex's Life Points go down to 5900 and his SPC go down to 8. Goodwin sighs and says that the cycle of Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way. He then Special Summons Moon Dragon Quilla but is unable to due to Yusei activating Jack's Trap Card, Conquest of the Supreme Ruler. With that, Yusei ends his turn telling Goodwin that as long as they aren't lonely, they won't fall into despair. After that, Stardust Dragon returns to the field. Goodwin tells Yusei that he has fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair. He continues to tell him that he can't reset the world until he becomes a God. Yusei then asks if he has forgotten Roman Goodwin to which Rex Goodwin doesn't understand. Yusei explains that Goodwin went against fate once when he went off the Daedalus Bridge, but only because he wanted to reach his brother. Yusei reminds Goodwin that the arm he has is Roman's. Goodwin replies that it doesn't matter as Yusei's Life Points are at 1 and the King of the Netherworld is getting closer and closer. He tells Yusei that as long as Jack and Crow can't resume riding, victory is his once he defeats Yusei. It's Goodwin's turn and he draws a card. Yusei's SPC go to 11 and Rex's SPC go to 9. Goodwin decides to use Wiraqocha Rasca's effect to attack Yusei directly, eliminating the rest of Yusei's Life Points. The Earthbound Immortal goes straight for the Signer until Jack tells Yusei to use one of his cards on the right. Yusei then understands why Jack didn't use the card earlier and activates the Continuous Trap Card "Scrubbed Raid" to end Goodwin's Battle Phase by placing one card from the field into the Graveyard. Wiraqocha Rasca's attack is stopped. Shocked, Goodwin activates the Trap Card Meteor Prominence to inflict 2000 points of damage to his opponent by discarding 2 cards. Yusei counters by activating the Trap Card Joint Future which negates the activation of a Spell or Trap Card at the cost of discarding one card from Yusei's hand, saving Yusei. Goodwin activates the second effect of Meteor Prominence, which allows the user to add it from his Graveyard to his hand next turn in exchange for their draw phase. Yusei counters with Joint Future's second effect which shuffles the negated card into the opponents Deck. With nothing else to do, Goodwin ends his turn. Yusei asks Goodwin if he really wants to become a God. Thinking he is messing with him, Goodwin tells Yusei that he cannot become a God unless he surpasses his brother. Yusei tells him that he is wrong, because people have things they can never forget. Yusei then thinks back to his father. Yusei says that it's in their hearts and that Roman is in Goodwin's heart. Yusei tells him that Goodwin isn't trying to surpass fate but go against it with Roman, asking him "Isn't that we call a bond?" A young Roman appears before Goodwin and shakes his head at him as if forsaking him. Yusei's Deck then lights up. The Crimson Dragon birthmark then leaves Goodwin's chest and returns to their respective Signers. The Dragon Tail birthmark then disappears from Yusei's arm and is replaced by the Dragon Head birthmark; the Dragon Tail birthmark appearing on Crow's arm. Goodwin is shocked and asks why the Crimson Dragon isn't lending him the power to be a God. Yusei tells him the Crimson Dragon has chosen bonds and that their bonds will surpass fate. The Crimson Dragon birthmark then appears on Yusei's back once more as everyone puts their hopes into him. Goodwin's defeat Yusei takes his turn and draws. Yusei's SPC counters go 12 while Goodwin's go to 9. Yusei draws Majestic Dragon. Due to Stardust Dragon being on the field, Yusei Special Summons Stardust Xiaolong to the field from the graveyard (he most likely discarded it through the effect of Joint Future). He then Normal Summons Majestic Dragon and tunes them together to Synchro Summon Majestic Star Dragon. The King of the Netherworld begins to make its final approach toward the altar and everyone runs away. Yusei activates Majestic Star Dragon's effect and negates Wiraqocha Rasca's effect. He then activates the Trap Card Synchro Baton which increases a Synchro Monsters ATK by 600 points for every Synchro Monster in the graveyard. Since their are four Synchro Monsters in the graveyard, Majestic Star Dragon gains 2400 points bringing it's ATK to 6200. Majestic Star Dragon attacks Wiraqocha Rasca and destroys it with Shooting Blaster Sonic. Majestic Star Dragon then gives the Crimson Dragon a physical form and the Crimson Dragon proceeds to attack the King of the Netherworld. The King of the Netherworld shoots a beam but the Crimson Dragon flies right through it. Before it attacks, Yusei is seemingly transported to another dimension. Yusei awakens to find all of the Dark Signers, except Carly, unconscious on the ground. Goodwin, before he becomes a Dark Signer, appears before Yusei along with Roman. He tells Roman that they have seemingly chosen the wrong path and, without Yusei, they would've never realized it. He tells Yusei that the means of fighting against fate is the human's friend's bonds and that it has been right in front of him the entire time. Goodwin then asks Yusei to take care of all those who were Dark Signers. Goodwin then turns to Roman and tells him that they will settle fate with their bonds. Since they became Dark Signers by choice, they get no second chance. Roman agrees and both begin to walk toward a bright light. Yusei yells for them to wait but they don't respond and disappear into the light. The Crimson Dragon follows through on its attack and blows out of the King of the Netherworld's back. The King then becomes engulfed in a giant beam of light and disintegrates. With Goodwin defeated, the temple vanishes along with the Condor geoglyph. Jack and Crow fall off the geoglyph but are saved by Majestic Star Dragon, which flies around the sky. Leo, Luna, Akiza, Mina, and Trudge all wave. It begins to rain sparkling gold as the world returns to normal and Majestic Star Dragon disappears into the sunrise. Aftermath With the Dark Signers defeated, New Domino City returns to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives and recall nothing about the Dark Signers or the geoglyphs, much to Carly Carmine's disappointment. Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina sit at a table, looking at Misty Tredwell's latest pictures and that she looks great as usual. Kalin Kessler and Greiger have taken trips somewhere. Devack's whereabouts are not mentioned. Luna notes that none of them have returned yet. Leo mentions that Yusei is late when Trudge pulls up noting that Jack and Crow haven't shown up either. Carly, disguised as an old man, reveals herself and is shocked that the two haven't shown up, thinking there could be a scoop. Trudge asks her if she already has a scoop but Carly remarks that no one remembers anything and she doesn't remember anything before she became a Dark Signer. Akiza smiles and is thankful that everyone in New Domino City and the Satellite have returned. Back at the Satellite, Yusei, Jack, and Crow stand at the Daedalus Bridge. Crow says that they finally did it and it's no longer a dream. Jack smiles and says that it was a tough battle. Yusei says that, with this, New Domino City and Satellite will finally be one again. The Legend of Daedalus Bridge has finally become a reality as a highway that connects the two has been built. Jack says that there is still something left undone. Crow agrees and all of them hop onto their Duel Runners, start a duel, and race down the new bridge. Yusei say that they will ride towards their future. As they race down the bridge, Yusei yells out "Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Featured Duels Crow, Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin :...continued from previous episode. Rex's turn (Jack's SPC : 9; Yusei's SPC : 10; Rex's SPC : 6) Jack activates "Fiendish Chain", prevent "Sun Dragon Inti" from attacking. Rex activates the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" allowing him to reduce Jack's Life Points to 1 and destroying "Fiendish Chain" through it's effect. Rex places one card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack cannot continue the duel due to the King of the Netherworld's minions. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC : 11; Rex's SPC : 7) Yusei activates the effect of "Junk Archer" to remove "Sun Dragon Inti" from play, Rex activates "Passion of Baimasse" negating the effect of "Junk Archer" and destroying it. Yusei summons "Shield Warrior" (DEF: 1600) and places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card zone and ends his turn. Rex's turn (Yusei's SPC : 12; Rex's SPC : 8) Rex activates the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" to reduce Yusei's life points to 1 (Yusei Life Points: 1 SPC: 9). Rex ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC : 10; Rex's SPC : 9) Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" drawing "Sonic Chick" and "Debris Dragon", and discarding "Sonic Chick" to the Graveyard. Yusei Summons "Debris Dragon" (ATK: 1000) and activated it's effect to Special Summon "Sonic Chick" (ATK: 300), Yusei then Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500). Yusei activates the effect of Crow's "Blackwing - Bombardment" increasing the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 5000), Yusei attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Stardust Dragon" (Rex Goodwin Life Points: 5900 SPC: 7). Rex activates the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti", Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust Dragon" negating the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti". Rex activates the effect of "Moon Dragon Quilla" and Special Summons it, Yusei activates Conquest of the Supreme Ruler negating the Special Summon of "Moon Dragon Quilla". Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500) and ends his turn. Rex's turn (Yusei's SPC : 11; Rex's SPC : 8) Rex attacks Yusei directly with "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca", Yusei activates "Scrubbed Raid" sending itself to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase. Rex Goodwin activates Meteor Flare allowing him to discard 2 cards and inflict 2000 points of damage to the opponent. Yusei activates "Joint Future" allowing him to negate the effect of Meteor Flare by discarding a card. Rex activates the effect of Meteor Flare allowing him to add it to his hand during his Draw Phase. Yusei activates the second effect of "Joint Future" allowing him to send Meteor Flare from the Graveyard back to Rex Goodwin's Deck. Rex ends his turn. Yusei's turn (Yusei's SPC : 12; Rex's SPC : 9) Yusei draws "Majestic Dragon". Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Xiaolong" (ATK: 100) and then Normal Summons "Majestic Dragon" (ATK: 0), he then Synchro Summons "Majestic Star Dragon" (ATK: 3800). Yusei attacks "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" with "Majestic Star Dragon", and he then activates "Synchro Baton" allowing him to increase the ATK of "Majestic Star Dragon" by 600 points for every Synchro Monster in the Graveyard (ATK: 6200). Majestic Star Dragon attacks Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. (Rex Goodwin's Life Points: 0). Difference in adaptations * The scene where the King of the Netherworld got destroyed is cut short. * Dialog was added between the others in the restoring scene. *The English version does not explicitly say that Roman and Rex go to the afterlife due to willingly becoming Dark Signers. It is implied that they may or may not have been revived along with the rest of the Dark Signers that were revived, since Rex stated that he and Roman "had some catching up to do". Mistakes *In the dub when Yusei activated Scrubbed Raid he said it was Jack's card when it is Yusei's card *In the dub when Rex Goodwin activated Meteor Flare he said that he could add it to his hand since it was still the Draw Phase, even though he had already attempted an attack with Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. *In the dub, the words "Yusei" and "Goodwin" appear when speed counters are added during each player's Standby Phase. Usually, these names would have been cut. References